


13 Years Later

by eternalnight8806



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kagome - Freeform, Oneshot, Reunion, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, idk - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, overweight kagome, sue me, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/pseuds/eternalnight8806
Summary: The modern au, overweight Kagome, angst, reunion, smut fic no one asked for but you're getting it anyway.





	13 Years Later

Kagome stood up from her couch and stretched. It was nearing 2 a.m. and she was beginning to feel the tiredness seep in. She picked up the empty pint of ice cream container, the remote to shut off her t.v. and began preparing for bed. She had just finished brushing her teeth and thrown her clothes in the hamper in her bedroom when a knock on her door drew her attention.

 

_Who would be knocking at 2 in the morning?_ She thought as she pulled on her forest green terrycloth robe and cinched it to go see who was at her door. She peered through the peephole but since it was so dark she couldn't see anything. Shrugging, she unlocked the door. She lived in a small town where bad things were unlikely to happen so she wasn't particularly worried. What she found on the other side, however, almost made her fall back straight into the couch behind her. 

 

“I-Inu...Yasha?” She whispered. 

 

There on the other side of her glass screen door was the one man she had never thought she would see again. She watched his long white hair sway in the breeze as her mind registered his presence. He stood with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his red leather jacket, legs clad in obviously very worn and torn blue jeans and his feet covered by tattered and dirty black sneakers. 

 

“Hey, Kagome. Can... can I come in?” He asked, dog ears flicking in her direction waiting for a response. His voice was the same husky gruffness she remembered. She hated how just that one sentence sent a shiver down her spine. She opened the door silently and let him inside. Closing the door, she wrapped her arms around herself before turning to face him. 

 

“What are you doing here, InuYasha?” She asked, voice calm but holding an edge of hurt and anger. 

 

InuYasha stood a few feet away from her, nervously shuffling his feet, hands still in his pockets. “I... I heard you broke up with Hojo.”

 

Kagome rolled her eyes. She'd have to remember to smack Miroku for being an ass later for telling him. “What about it?” 

 

“Well, I... you've been with him for so long... I thought... I thought you guys were gonna get married.” 

 

“Yeah, well, when your boyfriend is caught cheating on you in your own bed it kind of puts a damper on any future wedding plans.” 

 

InuYasha's eyes widened. “He cheated on you?” 

 

Kagome pursed her lips in anger and gripped her arms with her fingers. “Don't act so surprised, InuYasha. He wasn't the first guy to cheat on me.” 

 

InuYasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What's that supposed to mean?” 

 

Kagome sighed. “Nevermind. Did you just come here to rub my breakup in my face or did you have another reason for being here?” 

 

InuYasha's bright amber eyes met hers. What she saw there almost pulled an audible gasp from her. He seemed sad, lonely, confused, nervous, but a touch of hope twinged the edges. He'd always been easy to read, for her atleast. 

 

“What happened, Kagome?” He finally asked after a few moments of silence. 

 

“Happened?” She countered. 

 

“With us.” 

 

Pursing her lips in anger, Kagome clenched her hands around her arms tightly. “What do you mean 'with us'?” She ground out. 

 

“Why... why did you break up with me?” 

 

Positively fuming, Kagome barely managed to not scream at him. “Why the hell do you think?” 

 

Trying to keep his cool, InuYasha grit his teeth in frustration. “I don't know! That's why I'm here, asking you!” 

 

Kagome pressed a finger to her lips in mock thoughtfulness. “Hmm. Well, let me think. Oh yeah. How about because of Kikyo?” 

 

Confused, InuYasha said, “Kikyo? What did Kikyo have to do with anything?”

 

Kagome's hands went to her hips. “Come on, InuYasha! Stop acting like you don't remember!”

 

InuYasha growled and drew his hands out of his pockets into fists. He took a step in her direction as he spat out, “Remember what, exactly? That you broke up with me for no fucking reason one day? That after that you wouldn't accept my calls? Or see me? That you avoided me all the way until graduation? That you immediately started dating Hojo? I'm not about stealing another man's girl, Kagome. I was willing to wait. I just didn't know it would take you 13 years to break up with that fucking asshole.” 

 

Kagome looked at him and literally wanted to punch him. “How dare you!? You come here, to  _my_ house, after 13 years and tell me I broke up with you for  _**no fucking reason** _ !” 

 

“What did I do Kagome? You never fucking told me! You just slapped me at school in front of everyone and told me it was over! Before I could try to stop you, you had already ran off and I could never get you to talk to me after that!” 

 

Kagome walked over and raised herself so she was as close to eyelevel with him as possible. “I'll tell you what you did, you jerk,” she said with reserved calm through gritted teeth, “You slept with Kikyo at Miroku's end of exams party! I wasn't putting out for you so you went and found it somewhere else! In the arms of that... that vindictive bitch who did nothing but fucking torture me! And you  _**fucked** _ her!” 

 

InuYasha's eyes got so wide she thought his eyeballs would literally pop out. His hands came up and latched onto her shoulders. “You... you think I slept with Kikyo? Who in the fuck told you that!” 

 

Kagome snorted. “Everyone. Koga, Ginta, Hakakku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ayame, even Miroku and Sango saw you kiss her! And of course, Kikyo herself had to rub it in my face. She told me all about how you got so plastered and took her upstairs to Miroku's room and fucked her into oblivion until the cops showed up and you guys ran.” 

 

Growling, InuYasha gripped her shoulders tighter, though not enough to cause her any pain. “And you believed those fucktards? Why, Kagome?” 

 

“Why wouldn't I! Look at us, InuYasha!” She gestured between the two of them. “One of these things is not like the other. It's pretty easy to believe that the Adonis of the school would cheat on his fat, ugly girlfriend. The girlfriend that no one thinks you should've been with in the first place.” Kagome was doing her best to hold back tears, but they were brimming her eyelids, ready to fall. He had brought up so much pain just by being here and now he was denying what he had done to her, making her want to curl up in a ball and cry forever. “Even Miroku didn't know what happened to you. He said the last time he saw you you were stumbling up the stairs. He-he told me he saw Kikyo go up after you.” 

 

Face softening, InuYasha replied, “Yeah, she kissed me on the stairs,” he admitted, “But I pushed her away and told her to back the fuck off because I was with you. Then I went up to Miroku's room  _alone_ and passed the hell out. I was so drunk I couldn't see straight. Plus, I was still mad at you for not coming with me to that party and I wanted to go see you but I knew I had to sober up a bit first. I woke up when I heard the sirens and bolted out of his window. I went home and fell asleep on my couch trying to text you. I swear to you, nothing ever happened between Kikyo and me.” 

 

Looking down at the floor, Kagome said, “And I'm just supposed to believe that, InuYasha?” 

 

InuYasha grew angry again, a low growl emanating from his throat. “Why can't you? Why is it so easy to believe those assholes over me!?” He yelled at her.

 

Kagome stepped back and gestured down at herself, frantically. “Are you serious right now? I know you own a mirror. You're like a damn walking fantasy!” She didn't miss the slight blush that dusted his cheeks when she said that. “Now, look at me, InuYasha! I'm hideous and not the type of girl someone like you should be with. No one wants this! Literally every boyfriend I've ever had has cheated on me! Even the one I did sleep with! It wasn't enough, InuYasha. I'm never enough...” She crumbled to the floor in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

InuYasha knelt down beside her. His clawed thumbs brushed her tears away. “Kagome, I swear to you on my mother's grave I never cheated on you. You were the one good thing in my life after my mom died. Why would I do that to you?” He said softly. “You're more than enough for me. You're all I ever wanted.” 

 

Kagome brushed his hands away before standing and swiping at the tears on her face with the back of her hand. “It doesn't matter now. You did what you did and that's that. I know I'm just the placeholder girl. It's ok. I've made my peace with it now.” 

 

Furious, InuYasha moved with all of speed and pressed her against her front door and slammed his hands beside her head and screamed, “Goddamnit, Kagome! I DIDN'T FUCK KIKYO!” He took a few calming breaths before continuing. “You are the most beautiful fucking woman I've ever known! I've literally thought of no one but you everyday since high school. I've not had a single fucking date since you! You're the only woman I've ever wanted. Period.” 

 

Kagome's eyes widened. “You... you haven't had one date?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“In thirteen years?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“But... why?” She asked him, her face cautious. 

 

“Damnit wench...” He said in an exasperated tone before he thrust a hand into her wavy ebony hair and crushed his lips down on hers. She held herself rigid against his assault at first, but she soon found herself returning the kiss with even more fervor, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. InuYasha was the one guy she had always wondered about, even all the years she had been with Hojo. There were nights she had secretly thought about where they would be if he hadn't slept with Kikyo. Now here he was, telling her the most painful thing she had gone through had never happened and _kissing_ her, leaving her mind simply reeling. 

 

InuYasha moaned into her mouth as he brought his free hand down and slipped it under her robe to hike her leg up around his waist. Kagome was made very aware of just how much he was enjoying their kiss in this new position. He tore his lips away from hers only to start kissing along her jaw towards her ear. 

 

“Kagome...” he whined, “you're so sexy. I've thought about this every single day.” His lips trailed across her chin to her other ear. “I've never wanted anyone but you.” 

 

“Inu-InuYasha...” She gasped as she clutched onto his shoulders. 

 

“I love you, Kagome,” he whispered in her ear just before he began kissing her jaw again.

 

Those words brought her firmly back down to Earth. He had never said that to her, even in the year they had dated all those years ago. Her head snapped backwards, hitting the door with a bit of force. She looked at him, anger once again rising to the surface. 

 

“What the hell is this, InuYasha? You felt like you had to score the one girl you had that you never got to sleep with? Had to put that one notch in your belt that you missed out on?” 

 

Seething in frustration, InuYasha glared at her. “Why in hell would you think that because I said I love you?” 

 

“Because you've never said that to me. Ever. Not once. And that's what guys say to get girls to sleep with them.” 

 

InuYasha snarled. “Kagome, I'm not that kind of guy, and you know it, damnit. I never said it to you back then because I was too much of a fucking coward, ok?” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

InuYasha's face fell. “I... I was afraid of how you would react. I didn't want to lose you and I thought if I just left well enough alone that it would be ok. But after you broke up with me I knew I had messed up. I kept thinking maybe if I had told you back then that you wouldn't have left me.” 

 

“InuYasha...” she started, but he kept talking, voice quiet. 

 

“I've never slept with anyone, Kagome.” 

 

Kagome stared at him, jaw dropped. “You... you what?” 

 

He looked her straight in the eyes. “You're the only one I ever wanted so I was waiting for you.” 

 

“Y-you're a virgin?” 

 

“Yes, damnit. You don't have to make it sound like I have a fuckin' disease.” 

 

“No. I just... you're so... God! No one has tried?” 

 

He shrugged. “Once or twice. But I didn't want them. I wanted you. Fucking them wouldn't have made that go away.” 

 

“But... why?” 

 

“Damnit, I already told you, woman! I fucking love you!” 

 

“But, you could have anyone, InuYasha.” Kagome said, eyes becoming downcast. 

 

“I don't care. You're the only one that matters. I. Love. _**You**_.” 

 

“Y-you really didn't sleep with Kikyo?” She asked, eyes looking at him hopefully. 

 

He rolled his own eyes at her and chuckled. “No, you stupid wench.” She glared at the old nickname he used to call her but a small smile threatened to appear anyway. He leaned back towards her lips, almost touching them with his own. “So, can I go back to kissing you now?” He whispered against them. 

 

“Mmm,” she mumbled as he captured her lips again, this time intending on never letting them go. 

 

Her hands held onto his strong shoulders for dear life as he brought up feelings in her she hadn't felt in years. Hojo had never made her feel like this, so sexy, so beautiful, so wanted. InuYasha had always been the only one to kiss her and make her feel like he actually wanted to be kissing her. She brought her other leg up around his waist. This made her able to feel every bit of his erection straining against his jeans. 

 

Whimpering into her mouth, InuYasha tore away from her long enough to say, “Bedroom?” 

 

“Behind you, on the left,” she answered, breathless. 

 

He grasped her behind with both of his hands and without prying his lips from hers, carried her into her bedroom and gently sat her on her bed. He pulled away and stripped off his jacket, revealing the plain white t'shirt underneath hugging every muscle he had in a very good way. 

 

Kagome struggled to tear her eyes away from the vision of a man before her. He was even more gorgeous than she remembered. The sight gave her mixed feelings. 

 

InuYasha pecked her on the lips and said, “I'll be right back,” before turning and going into her bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

 

While he was gone, Kagome clutched the robe tightly to her. Her nervousness was quickly rising with every passing moment. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but Hojo had been the only man she had ever been with. It had been almost six months since she had broke up with him and several more months before that since he had touched her. To say she was feeling self-conscious was an understatement. 

 

The door to her bathroom opened and the sight that met her eyes pulled the breath from her lungs. InuYasha stood in the doorway in nothing but his red satin boxers. His perfectly tanned chest rose and fell slowly with every breath he took. His eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, stared at her with a hunger that no one had ever looked at her with. She gulped as he began walking towards her, muscles moving like that of a panther stalking its' prey. She watched as he lowered himself towards her and tangled his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck. 

 

Kagome sucked in a breath just before his lips met hers. He pressed her gently backwards with his body and moved his free hand to her hands still clutching her robe like a vice. 

 

“I want to see you, Kagome,” he whispered against her lips, voice husky with lust. 

 

Slowly, Kagome released her hold on the only thing separating them. She tensed as he slipped his hand beneath it and started to slide it away from her body. In the back of her mind, she was fully expecting him to run screaming in disgust as soon as he saw her. Her eyes were tightly closed and she held her breath. 

 

InuYasha stilled his movements. He pulled back and looked at her face scrunched up tight and took in her strained muscles. Gently, he ran a claw along her bottom lip. “Look at me,” he commanded in a soft tone. 

 

Kagome's eyes blinked open to find him staring down at her, eyes even more hungry than they were before. “Relax,” he coaxed. He brought his lips down and kissed her, slowly this time, taking his time exploring her. The hand that had previously been opening her robe instead came up to gently cup her face. 

 

Slowly, his kisses and soft words forced her muscles to quit clenching themselves so tightly. She reached out and tangled her own hands in his luxurious hair falling down around his shoulders. She felt him once again move to brush the robe from her body and she didn't stop him. It fell behind her on the bed, revealing her upper half to him. 

 

InuYasha pulled back enough to admire the woman he loved. He knew how much she hated the way she looked, but he was going to do his best to make sure she knew just how exquisitely gorgeous she was with every move he made. His hand left her face to brush his fingertips along her skin, traveling down the side of her neck, past her shoulder, and finally to lightly graze over her breast. Leaning in to kiss her once again, he whispered against her lips, “Even more perfect than I could've imagined.” 

 

She sighed into his mouth, accepting his kiss and his words. After a moment, he pulled her arms up around his neck and hoisted her up into a standing position, firmly pressing her against his bare chest. Her robe was pulled to the floor with the motion and lay there, happily forgotten. InuYasha ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, relishing every single curve. Her skin was soft and so hot to the touch. 

 

Growing bolder, he moved one hand between their bodies and gently spread her legs open. His fingers shook slightly as they found their way between her lips to find that sweet spot he knew to be there. When he grazed over the tiny nub, she gasped and pulled away from his mouth, throwing her head back. Smiling, InuYasha pressed more firmly against the area, causing her grind into him. The wetness that started to seep down on his hand made his job so much easier. 

 

Pulling her face back towards his own he mumbled, “Damn, Kagome, your scent...” against her mouth just before kissing her again, as deeply as ever. Slowly, two clawed fingers made their way inside of her. He was careful, not wanting to hurt her with the deadly talons, his movements maniacally slow. Testing the waters, he plunged as deep within her as he dared. Her lips left his as she threw her head back in a loud gasp. 

 

Smiling at the reaction, InuYasha withdrew from her to lift her up and lay her back on her bed. If she was going to have reactions like that from a simple touch, he wanted her in a safe position to do so. Bringing himself down on top of her, he brushed her cheek with his knuckles, watching as her enchanting cocoa brown eyes fluttered open to look at him. 

 

InuYasha leaned down and placed his lips on her neck. He allowed his hands to explore her body, feeling up and down every contour he could reach. He felt her hands move to tangle in his hair and didn't mind one iota. Pulling in a deep breath through his nose, InuYasha shook as the intensity of her arousal hit him like a rock. 

 

Moving his mouth from her neck to travel down past her collarbone towards her breast, he allowed his hand to cup the other, gently. The woman beneath him sucked in a harsh breath. His tongue flicked out over her pert little nipple and she gripped his hair even tighter. 

 

His claw brushed over the other nipple at the same time his mouth latched on and she arched into him. Slowly, he sucked and licked until it stood at full attention in his mouth. His ears flicked her direction every time she made the tiniest noise, searching for cues for what she liked. Finally, he pulled back with a resounding pop and looked up at her face. 

 

Her eyes were closed again, but he could tell by the way she was breathing that she wasn't freaking out again. Keeping his eyes trained on her face, he placed his lips between her ample breasts and began trailing kisses down her body. Hands glided up and down her waist and upper legs, fully enjoying the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingers. 

 

When he came very near her aching loins, her eyes flew open and she looked down at him. “InuYasha... you don't... you don't have to... do that...” 

 

Without moving from his spot, he replied, “I want to, wench.” 

 

Kagome watched with both trepidation and excitement as he spread her legs with his hands and dipped his head between her thick thighs. His amber orbs locked onto hers just as she felt his tongue flick out and slowly run over every inch of her. Her head fell backwards and a moan she couldn't contain flew from her lips. 

 

'She tastes so sweet,' he thought as he flicked his tongue over the nub of nerves just above her opening. The answering moan and bucking of her hips, as well and the influx of wetness that met his tongue, let him know he was most definitely doing something right. 

 

He ran his claws gently along her outer thighs, sending shivers coursing through her body. His tongue continued to stroke her clit, growing faster with each motion. He felt her upper body leave the bed when he pulled her into his mouth and began sucking just like he had her nipple. Her hips bucked and writhed against him while soft whimpers escaped her. 

 

Wanting more, InuYasha drew his hand between her thighs and pressed two fingers into her. The wail she let out made him smile. He pumped his fingers in and out of her in time with every lick and suck he gave her. Her body starting to writhe and shake uncontrollably. 

 

“Inu-Inu-InuYasha!” She screamed as she felt herself climb ever higher. 

 

InuYasha only sped up his ministrations. It didn't take long for him to feel her tighten around him and for her screams to grow even louder. He pulled her into his mouth and sucked until he felt her body quake and an explosion of wetness burst over his fingers. The cry she let into the room reverberated off of the walls.

 

He allowed her body to stop quivering before he withdrew his fingers and started trailing more kisses up her body. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him staring down at her. Immediately, he leaned down and kissed her, softly. Kagome's hands came up and grazed along his back, feeling every muscle there. 

 

He pulled back from their kiss and cupped her face in his hand. He looked down at her and was simply awed by her beauty. Her ebony hair was strewn all around her. Her skin was flushed and slightly damp from sweat, glistening. Her chest rose and fell quickly, pressing her into him, something that didn't go unnoticed by him. He ran a finger along her bottom lip, swollen from his kisses. 

 

“Inu...Yasha?” She said, voice nervous. 

 

“Hmm?” He answered, distractedly. 

 

“What's... I mean... is everything... ok?” 

 

Looking back up into her worried eyes, he smiled down at her. Giving her a quick peck, he muttered against her lips, “You're just so damn beautiful, s'all,” before he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. She shivered against him at the words. Not one person had ever made her feel like that was true, until now. 

 

Kagome felt his hands travel down the side of her legs, hook behind her knees and lift them up around his waist. This made her extremely aware of just how much he wanted her. Vaguely, she wondered when he had removed his boxers, but the thought was fleeting. 

 

InuYasha kissed her neck before whispering in her ear, “Kagome... I've wanted you for so long...” 

 

“Me too,” she admitted, breathlessly. 

 

Pulling back to look at her, InuYasha stared at her, dumbfounded. “R-really?” he asked her. She nodded once. “Fuck,” he whispered as he came back down and captured her lips with his own in the most passionate kiss he'd given her yet. In the midst of the kiss, he pulled her up against him, poising himself at her entrance. He hesitated only for a moment, giving her one final chance to change her mind, before he completely sheathed himself within her. 

 

Fully encased, he sucked in a harsh breath. Never had he imagined she would feel this fucking good. She was so wet he slid inside of her with ease. Feeling her pulse around him was something he never could have thought possible. 

 

Pressing further into her, he felt himself fill her literally to the brim and his composure snapped. He withdrew and came back for more. Over and over he filled her, watching her face all the while. Her hands squeezed his shoulders tightly when he quickened his pace. Her lips parted for a scream when he started moving his hips in a circular motion. 

 

“Ka-Kagome!” He cried out when she squeezed him even tighter within her. His claws dug themselves into the pillow on either side of her head, tearing into the fabric. She moaned louder and pulled him deeper with her thighs. 

 

Suddenly, with a certain rock of his hips, he found a spot within her that had her whole body shooting up off of the bed. Her mouth opened wide as she howled to the room. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her body and, holding her close, continued to hit that same spot, faster and faster. 

 

Their bodies intertwined eachother so much an onlooker would have trouble discerning where one began and the other ended. His mouth found hers in a desperate kiss, both of them trying to convey how they felt in that moment through a simple touch of lips. Her walls tightened and contracted around him. He could tell she was getting close, while he was fighting off his own completion. He wanted to savor this moment, ingrain it in his memory. 

 

Their lips parted from eachother, but only barely. She called out to him, “InuYasha!” softly. 

 

Tangling his hand in her hair, he responded eagerly, “I'm right here, baby.” 

 

“I'm gonna... I'm gonna...” she stuttered out, too out of breath to finish the thought.

 

“I know,” he said simply before he plundered her mouth once again. 

 

Seconds later, he felt her entire body tense up. She gripped him within her and he felt her erupt around him. This was his breaking point. He couldn't hold back any longer. His own climax hit him like a tidal wave. Her body rocked against him, milking both of them for all they were worth. 

 

Chests rose and fell rapidly as they slowly found their way back down to Earth. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his accelerated heartbeat. His arms tightened around her, holding her as close as he could without suffocating her. 

 

“I love you, too, you know,” she whispered after several silent minutes had passed. “I... I guess I never stopped loving you. Even after I thought you had...” 

 

Reaching up and pulling her face to look at him, InuYasha gave her a very serious look. “Shh. I don't want to hear about that anymore.” 

 

Their lips met for a tender kiss, full of love and promise from both of them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please review! I love them all. Every single one!
> 
> My lovelies!


End file.
